


Train

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [34]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Mild Language, POV First Person, POV Zayn, Running, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam makes Zayn go on a run with him.  Zayn doesn't run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train

**Author's Note:**

> So....more meaningless Ziam fluff...whoop-di-do... leave me a review!

I was awoken suddenly to a weight on my torso.

"Wake up sleepyhead! Time to get going!"

I groaned and tried to roll over. It wasn't even light out for christ's sake! For whatever reason, my roommate had it engrained into his silly, athletic mind that we were going to go work out. How Liam even had the energy to stand at this time in the morning was beyond me.

"Unless you want to run in the heat I suggest you get up now." And with that he threw the blankets off me, leaving me shivering in the middle of the bed in just my boxer shorts.

"Bloody hell, Li," I moaned. "Ten more minutes?"

"No, get up, Zayn," he commanded, throwing a t-shirt and sweatpants at me. With one more groan for dramatic effect, I sat up and pulled the shirt over my head.

"Wanna find my gym shoes?" I asked as I stepped into the sweatpants. "I think they're in the closet somewhere." 

Liam just sighed in response and I couldn't hear him digging through the clothes, shoes, and empty boxes littering the floor of our closet, just as you'd expect for two twenty-year-old boys. Moments later, a clunk on the floor next to the bed, followed by a bump on my shoulder signified that he had, in fact, located my little-used shoes.

"Anything else for you, princess?" He thew a pair of socks at me, too.

"No, should be good for now. May need you to carry me later, though."

"Oh man up," he grabbed my arm after I finished tying my shoes. "It's just a run; not like I'm making you go to the gym with me. We should be home in two hours."

"Lord kill me now," I mumbled on the way out the door. "Remind me again why I ever agreed to this?" Liam just laughed at me. 

To Liam's credit I could tell he was making an effort to let me set the pace, but given the fact that I hadn't actually run since we joined track together back in sixth year (I only lasted a month), my pace was about a quarter of what he wanted to do.

"Can we take a rest?" I panted after about five minutes.

"Zayn, we've gone less than a mile," he reminded me. "We're only getting started."

"I'm out of shape!" Fuck running. "I don't even REMEMBER the last time I ran!"

Lima rolled his eyes. "This is called getting back in shape. Lets go!"

I gave a strangled shout and tried to follow after him as he took off again. Fuck running.

I don't think I stopped complaining the entire time. And I have to give Liam tremendous credit because he put up with it all. When we got back to our flat I flopped down on the couch, exhausted, without even bothering to take off my shoes. Liam say next to me and took my feet in his lap so he could massage them.

"You did well, considering," he complimented. "Just gotta do that more often."

I groaned for what seemed like (and probably was) the thousandth time that day and closed my eyes. My entire body was screaming out in pain and all I wanted was to go back to bed. It wasn't even noon yet.

Liam let me, though. He sat quietly and rubbed my feet as I started to drift off. 

"Tomorrow," he reminded me.

The last thing I said before falling asleep against was, "fuck running."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos please :)


End file.
